


Mode

by MR01



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016), Resident Alien (TV 2021)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Conspiracy Theories, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Romantic Friendship, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Aliens meet in Colorado. Blending in, acting human. Incognito. Demonstrating stealth like ninja.
Kudos: 6





	Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Folks I am screaming. Guys you cannot understand, it is happening.
> 
> The crossover I wanted but seriously wasn't trying to be overly ambitious. This wonderful show just set it up perfectly.

Long after the 'until recently' pain in his ass kid's Max and Sahar had left him to enjoy his third slice of cake today.

Sitting alone in the diner. Finally. He looks down at his cake. This time adding a little variety and ordering chocolate milk.

Having laughed with confusion, mortification yet delight when he figured out. 

Was introduced to the fact that you could have chocolate or strawberry powder or even ice cream and change the flavor not to mention color and texture.

The experience.

Leaving him thinking that he's lost most of his long held self control.

But it's been a stressful couple of weeks.

And now with everything crashing in around him all at once he can forgive himself if he overindulgeds for a minute.

The conversation with the brilliant tykes got him to thinking.

About his life before coming to Earth.

Space.

The universal struggles.

He had told them what he could. Allotting them enough time for the mandatory 10 hours of sleep and then some extra time to spare.

Having bought them dinner as they discussed a lot.

Things ranging from the trivial to important.

Their simultaneous thirst for knowledge and utter disregard for it making him miss his planet.

Yet make sure his kind, people don't come aknocking.

The children for their part clarified some things. Then they took a break.

Focusing on debunking then discussing conspiracy theories.

He'd bought them dessert and even ordered their respective parents a little something for keeping their children a little longer than appropriate.

Bidding them a good night even though he didn't plan on leaving yet but he was done talking to them.

But now he cannot stop thinking. Now that they have got him started. Fucking kids.

* * *

Bleeding into the outskirts of the solar system dubbed by the simple human race as Milky Way.

A massive war was waged. Interspecies. 

For hundreds of years.

Then the Trinity Federation came to pass.

A for the most part rocky at first then with time solidified, strong an alliance among three races of extra-terrestrials.

The main parties involved.

Lizard people. The reptilians a totalitarian bunch, almost as cool as him.

His kind but then again they are usually rendered immobile by a simple temperature dip or spike.

Weaker.

Attractive. Evil but fair.

The greys are short judgmental, ass fetishizing probe-loving dorks. Think they know it all snobs. He simultaneously likes and hates them. 

The whites, freakishly tall. Beautiful bastards. He hooked up with one or two in his earlier scientist days.

Long before he had met his dearly departed wife.

And now that he's divulged a piece of history to these little, younglings.

Sentient meat bags. Well he finds himself not too sure about his current situation.

His milkshake no longer bringing him so much joy. Moving it aside he stares out the window. A forlorn look to him.

He doesn't think he wants to go through with the plan. Or end the human race.


End file.
